1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and system to clean organic deposition materials accumulated on a mask used in a process of depositing organic deposition materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
In general, an organic light-emitting display device has a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The device may display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer such that light is emitted. To improve the light-emission efficiency of such a structure, intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, etc., may be additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
In this regard, an organic thin film such as an emission layer and an intermediate layer may be formed in a fine pattern by deposition. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having the desired pattern.
Meanwhile, devices within a deposition chamber including a mask typically should be subjected to preventive maintenance (PM) according to a predetermined cycle count when the deposition process is repeatedly performed. In the process of manufacturing organic light-emitting display devices using an FMM, the FMM may separated to be cleaned according to a predetermined PM cycle count (e.g., after every 80 depositions on the substrate).